Destinies Intertwined
by crazy cyco who is crazy
Summary: okay long story short, a villian from Robin's past returns only she doesn't have any memories of him or herself. She gains the titan's trust but when the weather goes nuts she's the one everyone blames. And theres some Terra and Raven stuff mixed in, JRI
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first story so be nice. :) So here goes.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was a normal day at Titans Tower. Cyborg was stomping Beast Boy at video games, Raven was reading one of her books on the couch, and Starfire was telling Robin about traveling in space. This is where the story begins.

**Destinies Intertwined**

"AHHH MAN! THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING WRONG WITH THIS GAME!" Beast Boy shouted as he walked up to the game station.

"Are you sure it's not the person playing it?" Raven asked in her monotone voice.

Beast Boy just gave her a hard glare. Then he continued to inspect the game station to see why he was losing to Cyborg. Suddenly Batman's face came on the T.V. screen. Beast Boy, having been the closest one to the screen, felt an urge to scream out," DUUUUDE THE T.V.S HUANTED!" Everyone else stoped what they were doing and looked up. Robin was the only one who didn't seem interested.

"What do you want old man?" Robin said coldly.

"Hmm, well acually I called for your help, seeing as how obsessed you are with her."

Robin immidiatly ran towards the screen. He was now more interested in what his old mentor had called for. The others tried to gain enough confidence to ask what was the matter, but they remained silent.

The dark knight spoke sharply,"About an hour ago there was an explosion 200 miles outside of Gotham. Ten minutes ago I got a report saying that Whiteout was in the city," he barely had enough time to finish before Robin cut him off.

"We'll be right there!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Half an hour later the T Car pulled up next to the Batmobile. They were in what seemed to be a desert. The four titans got out of the car and aproached an abandend gas refinery. They were greeted, kinda, by Batman. He looked them over then asked,"Were's Robin?"

Starfire was the one to answer,"He is in the city, now please explane to us what is going on."

"Alright, well first it looks as though there were two explosions. One out here and one in that trap door," he gestured towards the huge door that led to an abandend underground 'Titans Tower' of sorts.

Starfire started down the hallway. She dissapered from site in a manner of seconds. However what seemed to intrest Batman more were some ashes on the ground.

He called to Cyborb,"Can you skan this see if there's any human DNA?"

"Sure...WOW, you were right! There is human DNA here, but it seems to be mutated not to mention it looks like it used to emit some kind of heat," He said reading the scanner on his arm.

Seconds later they heard Starfires horrified scream. She burst through the darkness shooting starbolts at nothing. When she landed Raven came to her,"Are you okay, what happend?"

Starfire was gasping for breath, but managed to make out,"A...a..there is a body down there. It is that of a man and it is on fire!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Robin was checking every inch of the city on his R-cycle. He turned the corner to find there was a huge mob in the street. He got off his motorcycle and pushed his way through the crowd. When he got to the middle of the mob he was shocked at what he saw. A few people were beating the crap out of an unconcious girl.

The girl had long light brown hair and blue bangs. She wore a blue T-shirt with black sleeves. Her pants were also blue and had a black stripe on each side. On her left arm she wore a white guantlet(**a/n think Cyborgs right arm thingy**) and right now she was very bloody.

Robin was so furious that he had no self control anymore. He yelled out,"YOU BASTARDS GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"Look man all we were doin' was,"

Robin cut them off,"I DON'T REALLY GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHAT YOU WERE DOIN'! I KNOW SHE'S DONE SOME BAD THINGS IN THE PAST, BUT FOR GOD'S SAKE SHE'S UNCONCIOUS! NOW ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF HERE AND DON'T LET ME SEE YOUR FACES AGAIN, GOT IT?"

They all ran away as fast as they could. Robin carefully picked her up and carried her to the R-cycle. He then raced off towards the Batcave.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Robin got back to the Batcave the others were waiting for him. Starfire was the first to greet him.

"Ohh, friend Robin I am so glad to see you are not harmed and...Robin who is that girl?"

She was gestering towards the girl nestled in his arms. Starfire couldn't help but be a little jealous. Robin ignored her and placed the girl on a table a few feet away.

He only spoke to Raven," Can you heal her? She's been banged up pretty badly." His words sounded almost scared. Starfire was getting impacient. Raven walked over to him, looked over the girl and started to heal her. But before she could the girls left arm started to glow and after a bright light she was completely healed.

Beast Boy finally gained the courage to speak,"Raven please tell me you did that?"Raven only turned around and shook her head no.

"That is it, I am tired of waiting, I want an explenation and I want it now!" Everyone was startled at Starfires suddenness.

Robin sighed. He knew exactly what she ment and he couldn't put off talking to her any longer. He reluctently left the girl and walked over to Starfire. He spoke softly,"Starfire it's not what you think you see," He was cut off by Batman

"Robin remember what I told you about letting you emotions get in the way. No one can ever replace Cenna even if she and Whiteout have some simalairities. You'd be best to forget she ever existed...as I did."

Robin became furious as he listened untill he finally burst,"I'M NEVER GOING TO FORGET HER! YOU GOT THAT OLD MAN!"

"Could you keep it down I'm trying to sleep here,"said a new unfamiliar voice.

Everyone turned their heads to see that the girl called Whiteout was awake! She was rubbing her eyes, and she had an angered look on her face. When she finally looked up her only words were,"Okay what's with the freak show?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well theres chapter one I hope you guys like it. Oh and please be nice this is my first fic. Anyway I've got to go it's **RAMEN TIME!**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay chapter two. Hope you guys like it. Now the beginning may be a little sketchy, but it will get better.

Last chapter

"Okay, what's with the freak show?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Amnesia**

Whiteout stood up slowly, still regaining her legs. Robin rushed forward took out his bo-staff, and tackled her hard. Whiteout let out a yell of pain. She was despretely throwing punches at Robin, but to no avail. When she calmed down she spoke sharpley,"What the heck are you doing!"

"What's the matter Whiteout don't tell me you've gone soft,"Robin said with a smirk.

Whiteout had a confused look on her face. She didn't talk as if he was speaking a different language. She then asked,"Umm, can you get off me?"

"Not a chance,"

Whiteout had a surge of redness come upon her face. Robin didn't move untill Starfire pulled him off Whiteout. From what he could tell she was _not_ happy. He then relized why Whiteout was blushing. He too began blushing. He started to speak,"Starfire it's just,"

She cut him off,"You shall be quite, you shall also keep yourself in control," she paused to look at Whiteout, who was getting off the ground."Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sure. Anyway who are you guys, and who am I for that matter?"

There was a collective silence from everyone. Whiteout was still waiting for an answer, to her asking that question was pretty normal. Raven was the one to break the silence,"We're the Teen Titans, and from what I can get at your Whiteout.''

With a grunt Robin shouted,"It's a trap, don't let her trick you ATTACK!" No one moved."Didn't you hear me? ATTACK!"

Cyborg stepped up. He had his arms up in a 'calming' matter."Yo man chill, I think she's tellin' the truth,"

After much denial he finally gave in to the fact that she might be telling the truth. He walked up next to her and noticed she was his exact height. He tried to calm himself when he spoke,"Look long story short, me good, you bad. You're a ruthless criminal who led a band of theives on all kinds of crimes. You disapeared three years ago and you control water and ice, got it?"

She slowly nodded her head. She wanted everyone to trust her so she tried to do exactly as she was told. And as to sense what she was thinking Robin added,"but I still don't trust you," Whiteout suddenly gained a smirk, she had an idea. Everyone looked at her, trying to undrestand what she was doing. Then Whiteout pulled off her mask**(a/n her mask is identicle to Robins)** revealing the bluest eyes any of them had ever seen."Now does this look like the face of someone who can't be trusted?"

She gave Robin a very innocent look. Robin let out a sigh of defeat, and Whiteout gave a very happy smile. He couldn't stand losing especially to his rival. He turned and talked to Raven,"Just to be safe, read her mind,"

Raven did as she was told, but as she began to read Whiteout's mind she felt a surge of pain. Whiteout felt it too for they both fell to the ground clutching their heads. Beast Boy and Cyborg knealed beside Raven. Starfire grabbed Whiteout by her shirt and threw her up against a wall. She shouted at Whiteout,"YOU WILL STOP HURTING OUR FRIEND NOW!"

"Let me go," Whiteout mumbled

''Not untill you stop hurting our friend,"

Whiteout groweled and spoke much louder,"I said let me GO!"

There was a burst of energy around Whiteout and Starfire was sent flying. When Whiteout apeared her eyes were completely blue. She had a develish grin on her face. Her only words were,"So, who wants some?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well theres my second chapter. Oh and FYI Whiteout's gone phyco alright. So my next chapter is going to be titled

**Freakout: Whiteout**

Okay bye


	3. Chapter 3

So chapter 3 hope this gets some reviews. Oh and Zack if you are reading this 1.) I thought you said fan fictions were stupid and 2.) you little freako i am so gonna hurt you next time i see you. That is all

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Robin just stared as Whiteout started to destroy everything in her path. Cyborg was the first to attack her. He fired a sonic cannon and caught Whiteout by surprize. She was blasted into the air, but in midfall she flipped and landed on her feet with ease.

"Your gonna' pay for that you tin can!" Whiteouts rage increased and Cyborg froze in an instant.

Everyone stared in disbalief, she had just completely frozen Cyborg! "DUDE, you...how'd you do that!" Beast Boy shouted

A few seconds later Whiteout was next to Beast Boy. She picked him up by his shirt with one hand. "Dude," she repeated mockingly,"my names Whiteout, get used to it," Whiteout then through Beast Boy into the uniform case. Beast Boy layed there, without moving, he seemed unconcious.

Whiteout then attacked the nearest person, Batman. Batman through a batarang at the charging Whiteout. It was a direct hit, but to Batmans surprize Whiteout turned into a puddle of water. Then he felt someone grab him from behind. "Your losing your touch Batfreak," she said scornfully.

Batman struggled under the girls grip around his neck, she was choking him. He managed to flip Whiteout off of him, and as soon as he did she froze him. Next she attacked Starfire. Starfire attacked from above with her starbolts, clearly having the atvantige. Whiteout dodged the bolts easily, then put a block of ice around Starfire's feet. This made Starfire drop to the ground where she met the fait of everyone else who lost to Whiteout, she was frozen solid.

Now Robin was really angry. This teenage girl had taken them down single handedly! Robin tackled Whiteout, who was not expecting an attack. She quickly turned over to where she had Robin pinned. She began smilling seeming to enjoy herself now that she was fighting him. Whiteout then held out her other arm and froze an ice blade around it. Then she put it to Robins neck. Robin could feel how cold it was, in fact, it was so cold it burned. The ice was making him lose all felling in his body.

"Don't you just love the ice Robin? It's cold, merceliss, and unforgiving," she began to laugh,"You know it's a wonder you don't have the ice powers Richard,"

Robin stared at her in fear. He feared for his friends, his old master, but mostly for his life. He managed to get out,"How do you know my name?" before he fell unconcious.

Whiteout stood up and slowly walked over to Raven who was laying on the floor. "I know your awake Raven, I can smell your fear," She puased considering what she had said," okay not really but I know your awake."

Raven then used her powers to throw a piece of metal at her. When it was about half a foot away from her she caught it, and it lost it's black aura. Whiteout again started laughing and said,"Bad try Raven, but of course what should I expect from you, you half breed."

Raven became enraged, and started flinging everything she could at Whiteout. There were about a dozen objects flying at Whiteout, but she was able to keep calm. As soon as the objects came within a foot of her they lost there black aura, and fell to the ground.

With nothing else to do Raven ran. She ran untill she came to a dead end. When she turned Whiteout was right in front of her. Whiteout began shaking her head,"Now now Raven you know you can't run away from me. I wish i could spare you but I have my orders, he wants you dead."

"He who's he?"

"My master, now die." Whiteout then made a sword out of ice and pointed it at Raven. Raven closed her eyes and prepared for the impact. She started crying, she didn't want to die, and there was nothing she could do.

Whiteout was about to fire when she felt a sharp pain on her side. When she looked at her attacker she was suprized that it was Beast Boy, well Beast Boy as a ram. She fell to the ground and became unconcious. Beast Boy walked over to Raven and asked,"Are you okay Rae?"

"I think so, she really freaked me out. And my names not Rae."

"Okay sorry. Let's go find the others."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Where am I? What time is it? Why does my side hurt? And what the heck is that SMELL? It smells like rotten tofu._

While Whiteout contemplated on her situation she heard voices outside the room she was in. She got up and walked over to the door. She put her ear to the door and was able to make out the titan's voices.

"She's too dangerous to keep around,"

"What then should we put her in a prison, sorry but i already tried that and she broke out after a day,"

"Please friends we should not be fighting,"

"Starfire that girl tried to kill Raven,"

"She tried to kill all of us, but I agree with Robin this is the safest place to keep her,"

"Then we should,"

Whiteout stopped listening. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. But she didn't even remember her own name so she could start to see why they were worried. But to talk like that!

Then she turned to see that she was in a room that looked like an enlarged closet. No windows, no furniture nothing. That's when Robin opened the door.

He amidiatly got into a fighting stance, but when he saw her confused face he calmed down. "You better now?

"Yeah I guess,"

"Fine well you'll have to stay here for a while,"

"Because I'm too dangerous?''

"Yeah fine,"

He left the room abrubtly. She turned and looked at her new room,"Well we've got a lot of work to do."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Okay well i have to go now so REVIEW NOW that is all


	4. Chapter 4

Ok new chapter so you guys better be sure to review me, GOT IT! Anyway I know I forgot to put a disclaimer on my other chapters so I'll make up for it now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, I do not own Teen Titans, I do not own Teen Titans, I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS SO DON'T ASK!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Come on guys we can't just leave her in that cardboard box of a room," Robin insisted to his team.

He understood why they suggested to lock Whiteout in the most secure room in the tower. It was Beast Boy's old tofu room. But they couldn't just leave her there. The place was filled with noxious fumes.

"Robin that girl nearly killed all of us," Cyborg said in their defense.

"Yes, and she is most frightful," Starfire stated hesitantly.

"All I'm saying is that we should," Robin started.

Suddenly the alarm went off. It was another bank robbery. The titans quickly left, but when they did a mysterious light engulfed Whiteout's door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When the titans got back they were surprized to see that the entire tower was spotless. Everything was clean and organized, even Beast Boy's things.

"Hey anyone else think this place looks cleaner than when we left?" Beast Boy asked.

The titans ran to where they were keeping Whiteout. Robin quickly put the code to her room. When the door opened the titans were shocked to see, well, a regular teenager's room. There was a canopy bed, a desk, a stereo, and air freshiners everywhere you could put one. The only thing missing, was Whiteout. Now they could hear music coming from Beast Boy's room down the hall.

They walked slowly towards Beast Boy's room and Cyborg said," Yo Robin how did she get out of BB's tofu room, can she do the impossible or something?"

Robin was about to answer when his jaw dropped straight to the floor. The others matched his glance and saw that Beast Boy's room was actually clean!

"Dude! Whiteout got rid of my beautiful, precious, mess! Nooooooooooo!" Beast Boy cried

"So I guess she can do the impossible," Raven said sarcastically.

"Aww thanks Raven," Whiteout said

The titans turned to see Whiteout carrying a hamper full of Beast Boy's uniforms. Beast Boy, having already lost his precious mess, flipped out when he saw she had washed his uniforms.

"Wha, buh, how, have you no shame,"Beast Boy began,"not only do you clean my perfectly messy room, but you have the nerve to wash my uniforms. Dude I haven't washed those things in four months, I had almost broken the world record."

"So that's why you smell like that," Whiteout said under her breath.

"I hate to break up this conversation, but first things first," Robin started

"Look if you're wondering about the stuff in my room I got it in town, and don't worry nobody noticed me. Oh but I kinda told them to put the charge on the Teen Titans acount," Whiteout stated

"Ignoring that for now, but you got out of your room how exactly?"

"What can I say, this thing on my arm only works when it wants to. Now do you guys have any mops or stuff I can use to finish cleaning this place, the germs are driving me nuts,"

Then Robin grabbed her arm, and took her communicator off of her arm. Whiteout opened her mouth to say something but when she saw the look on his face she shut it quick. Robin was glaring at Whiteout with pure rage. He dragged Whiteout back to her room, pushed her inside and started to close the door.

"Don't you ever act like that again," Robin growled.

"Act, like what?" Whiteout asked.

"My sister," Robin said as he closed the door.

"Dude you have a sister," Beast Boy said in a surprized tone.

"I think it's time to tell you about them," Robin said

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Three months later, Whiteout had become a trusted Titans member, well somewhat trusted. She helped them take out many villians, but everyone in Jump City pretty much hated her. She had gotten to be good pals with Beast Boy. She and Cyborg were okay friends, but Starfire and Raven still had some hard feelings for her since well, she attacked them. Robin still seemed to kinda like-kinda hate her.

In her room Whiteout was tossing and turning in her sleep. She soon found herself in a dark hallway. She was running, but why? Then she heard a boys voice say,"We have to get out of here the place is going to blow!"

When she turned to see who was talking she saw six people behind her, and she acted like she knew them! Then they came to a deadend. "Meka take out the roof," is what she heard herself say. Following orders one of the four boys stepped up and used some sort of power to rip a whole into the roof.

Next they were all outside in what looked like a desert. "We made it," one of the girls said.

"Now, now I know my brother taught you better than that," They all turned to see Slade!

"Whiteout get out of here, he's gonna go after you first, we can handle him" Another of the boys said while taking out two machine guns.

"I won't leave you guys,"

"Bliz go! Get some help!" they all shouted at her.

She hesitated not wanting to leave her friends. But with another get out of here from here friends she ran off. She finally made it to the bustling city that was Gotham. She knew what she was doing was crazy, but she needed help. She went in the dirrection of the batcave. As she ran through the city many people recognized her and they ran for cover.

Then there was a huge explosion. Whiteout turned to see where it was coming from. She was horrified at what she saw. The explosion had come from where her friends were!

"NO!" she yelled.

She woke up crying. The rest of the titans burst through her door. Everyone had a concerned look on there face except for Beast Boy who was half asleep.

Then Robin asked,"Whiteout are you alright?"

Whiteout quickly wipped her eyes and replied,"Um, yeah I'm fine, just a bad dream."

"Dude! that's why you woke us up at three in the morning!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Sorry BB, hey guys really I'm fine you can go now,"

Everyone started to leave but Robin wasn't convinced,"Are you sure, this is the sixth time this month you've had a nightmare?"

"Robin, I'm fine. Seriously, you need to get out of my room," Whiteout said with a smile.

Two hours after she had woken up Whiteout was still wide awake. She was pacing around her room trying to forget about all the dreams she had had.

"Well I guess now is as good a time as ever to get back at BB for making fun of my uniform." she said with an evil smile. **(a/n if you don't remember what her uniform looks like go read chapter one)**

Whiteout snuck her way to one of the many bathrooms in the tower. She walked towards the shower and picked up the shampoo bottle. She pulled a small blue tube out of her pocket and squezed its contents into the shampoo bottle. Then Whiteout walked towards Beast Boy's room. She opened the door and slowly crept towards the closet. As Whiteout looked about his room she was shocked at how quickly Beast Boy had made his room a mess. She had already cleaned it three times in the past month. Whiteout had to fight down her neatfreak instinksk, and let me tell you it wasn't easy. She finally got to his closet. When she did she took out all of his uniforms and replaced them with all black versions of them that she had stashed away.

"Let's see who's black and blue now," she whispered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day Whiteout waited patiently in the kitchen for Beast Boy. Beast Boy was always the last to get up so she would be waiting for another 10 minutes or so. She soon needed something to help pass the time. So she started to think about how Beast Boy would react.

"Oh this is going to be sooooo good, MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Uh, you feelin' okay Whiteout? Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, sure I'm perfectly fine,"

Just then Beast Boy came through the door. He was wearing an all black uniform, but he was still green. And from the looks of it he was not at all happy.

He stomped straight to Whiteout and said,"Who did this to my clothes!"

"Hey why isn't your skin blue?" Whiteout said.

"What are you talking about?"

Whiteout slammed her palm to her forehead and said,"Oh no, don't tell me I put it in the wrong bathroom."

As soon as she said that they heard a shrill scream. Right after that Starfire came into the kitchen with a bathrobe on. She was just as angry as Beast Boy was, can you guess why? Yep, instead of putting the blue hair dye in Beast Boy's bathroom, she put it in Starfire's.

Whiteout looked at Beast Boy with pure terror and said,"I am so dead."

"You did this to me, even though I have done nothing to anger you. You, you, clorbag varblernelk!" Starfire yelled.

"I'm a what bag?" Whiteout asked.

Starfire continued yelling,"You will apologize this instant and turn my hair back to its original color!"

"Sorry Star, but you're stuck like that for a week. Give or take a few days" Whiteout said with a slight laugh

Starfire was so enraged by Whiteout's uncaring behavier that she shot starbolts from her eyes straight at her. As the gap between Whiteout and the starbolts closed Whiteout's eyes turned completely blue. She did a backflip and formed two sheilds of ice on her arms. The starbolts hit the ice sheilds and bounced off in different directions.

"Way too easy," Whiteout said with a smirk.

"Break it up you two!" Robin shouted.

Starfire stomped back to her room, and Robin followed after her. Whiteout's eyes returned to normal, but she had a spliting headache.

"So much for being perfectly fine," Cyborg said.

"Yeah, and you really stink at pulling pranks," Beast Boy joked.

"Do they ever shut up?" Whiteout asked Raven.

Raven looked up from her book, and shot an evil glare at her. Then she went back to reading. Suddenly Robin came through the doors.

"Titans, I just got a report. Red X is at it again."

"Sweet I've been wanting to kick some Red X butt," cheered Whiteout.

"Whiteout you're not coming. Red X is too dangerous for you to handle"

"Oh come on, I'm fourteen I think I can take care of myself,"

"There's no way I'm going to win this argument is there," Robin said.

"Nope, so does that mean I can come?" She asked

Robin sighed and said,"Just get in the T-Car."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The T-Car pulled up to an abandoned warehouse. Whiteout was the first to jump out of the car. She was raring to go. She had never gone up against Red X before. The titans walked through the front door of the warehouse. Surprizingly enough Red X was waiting right there for them. There was something different about him though, he was six and a half feet tall for starters.

"Hey Robin I thought Red X was supposed to be, um, shorter," said a confused Whiteout.

"What can I say I had a growth spurt," said Red X. His voice was different too.

"Titans Go!" shouted Robin.

Robin lunged at Red X who dodged him with ease. X had gotten faster too. Cyborg then shot his sonic cannon at Red X. Just like before Red X dodged it with no trouble at all. Next up to try their luck was Starfire. She let loose a barage of starbolts, but Red X just made it seem like he was in gym class playing dodge ball against a bunch of first graders. While Red X was busy dodging the starbolts Beast Boy turned into a ram and charged. He was able to catch Red X off guard, for about three seconds. Red X jumped out of the way, but not before Beast Boy was able to scratch him up a bit. Red X landed near Raven. She used her powers to try to throw Red X up against a wall. As soon as the black aura surrounded Red X it vanished. Then Red X used his new found speed to run up behind Raven, and slam her to the ground.

"How did he get so fast?" Cyborg asked not expecting anyone to answer.

"Just let me at him!" Whiteout said, her voice was full of cockyness.

Whiteout charged at Red X, and he dodged her with as much ease as he had when he dodged Robin. But that was just what Whiteout wanted him to do. She skidded to a stop and did a frontflip right over him. She turned to do a side kick but Red X was gone. Then Red X appeared behind her and tackled her. Whiteout was able to kick him off of her, and they both landed on their feet. Red X punched at her with blinding speed. Whiteouts eyes turned completely blue and she ducked. Then she formed a thick layer of ice around her right hand, and punched Red X in the chin. Red X was sent flying. He hit the ground hard, but he didn't stay down for long. When he got up his mask had cracks in it. He then pulled a sword from out of nowhere and charged at Whiteout. When he was four feet away from her he multiplied himself into three. He surrounded Whiteout and grabbed her from behind.

He put the sword to Whiteout's throat and said,"Anybody move and I'll slice her head off."

The titans, who were about to launch a counter attack, stopped dead in their tracks. The other two Red Xs dissapered, and the last Red X was slowly moving backwards. Moving Whiteout along with him.

"That's right, you all just stay right there. Oh and bird boy," he said looking at Robin,"thanks for taking care of my girl."

The titans just stared in disbelief as Red X and Whiteout disapeared. It took them a couple seconds to comprehend what had just happened.

"Robin what should we do," Beast Boy said weakly

"Spread out and search the other warehouses. They couldn't have gotten too far." He growled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Red X finally let go of Whiteout they were in another warehouse. She was about to attack when she got another splitting headache. This one was so bad she could hardly keep her balance, and she fell to her knees.

"Whiteout what's wrong!" Red X said very worried.

"Why do you even care?" Whiteout managed to say.

"Why do I, Whiteout it's me, Shifter," he replied.

The he turned into a boy who looked to be eighteen. He had short dark brown hair, the same type of mask Whiteout had, a skin tight uniform with a white chest, black sleeves and pants, a white cape, and he had the same comunicator on his left arm as Whiteout's. **(a/n yes she got her comunicator back from Robin)**

_'He, he's that boy, the one from my dreams. No he can't be, Robin said that every one of my teammates died in the explosion.'_ she thought.

Shifter began to wave his hand in front of her face,"Yoooo, Earth to Whiteout. What's the matter you look like you've seen a ghost."

"You stay away from me!" she shouted,"You can't be real, you're dead!"

"Let me guess bird freak told you that,"

"His name's Robin, and yes. He told me there was no way you could've survived that explosion,"

"Then he doesn't know the Rioters," Shifter said with a huge smile

"the Rioters?" Whiteout asked.

"Bliz don't you remember, the Rioters are your team,"

"No I don't remember. I got beat up pretty badly, and lost my memory,"

Shifter and Whiteout sat there for a long time without saying a word. Then Shifter leaned forward and hugged her tightly.

"It's okay, everything is going to work out now. Just come back with me, and we'll get Vizor to fix you up." he said soothingly.

"But I can't," Whiteout started.

"You leave her alone!"

Robin had found where Shifter had taken Whiteout. Shifter let go of Whiteout abruptly and stepped back into a fighting stance.

"You, you survived!" Robin said astonished.

"Yeah all of us did," Shifter shot back.

"Get out of here now before I take you down" Robin snarled.

"Robin stop! I remember him. Don't hurt him," Whiteout pleaded.

"Fine I'll leave for now, but I'll be back for Whiteout. You can count on it." Shifter said as he disapeared down a drain that led into the sewer.

Robin turned to leave and Whiteout tried to explain herself,"Robin I,"

Robin cut her off,"We're going home."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Shifter ran through the sewer he found a manhole. He climbed out of it and found himself in an alley. He was walking towards the opening to the street when he was stopped by five people.

One of them stepped forward and said,"Where have you been?"

"I...I went to see Whiteout,"

"You idiot, do you know what you have done?"

"Look I know I let Robin know we're alive but,"

"But nothing, now we have no choice. They'll be expecting an attack. Alright, everyone knows what they have to do right?"

There was a collective right from the others.

"Then we invade Titans Tower tomorrow!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Well that's all for now hope you guys liked this chapter. So bye, adios, see ya later suckers, hasta la bye bye, a merry christmas to all and to all a good night, okay I'm starting to freak myself out. Whatever well I'll try to update sooner next time.


End file.
